


【礼尊】轮回

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 他们是彼此的深渊, 大概是想表达他俩互相纠缠一生吧, 我不知道我在写什么, 还有互相折磨一生
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 17:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers





	【礼尊】轮回

青发青衣的神之子手中的神器裹挟着风精准地刺中另一位红发的神之子心脏处，神之子不会被任何人任何事物杀死，只能被神器封印，封印在高耸的天柱下。红发的神之子被放逐被剥夺了王储的资格，除非传来赦免的神谕，否则永远无法再踏入神之居所。

***

百年后，一位金发少年听了关于被放逐的神之子的传说，好奇心驱使下来到封印之地，封印似乎有着生命，在少年踏入的那一刻自己消失，沉睡百年的神之子苏醒了。  
天柱颤动，金发少年惶恐地低下身子防止被周围的动荡卷入，天空染成了赤焰的红，天柱脚下震耳欲聋的轰鸣声后，在熊熊燃烧的烈火中，少年看到了一个身影，高大且充满着光辉，少年的视野被对方占据，这就是传闻中的神之子？  
火焰顺从地在神之子的身边环绕最后收入手中，对方发现了已经看呆了的少年，走近伸出手，用着仿若早已熟悉的口吻问道：“如何？要跟随我吗？”  
鬼使神差般，少年握住了那只手，脱口而出的话就如同穿越了时空：“King……”  
King吗……真让人怀念。

***

神界，天柱动荡惹得整个神之居所晃动不止。  
众位神之子列在神殿两侧，高坐于王座的主神听着下位神灵的禀告：  
“主神，百年前由神之子宗像礼司领命封印的被放逐的神之子周防尊，如今再度苏醒了。”  
站在殿下的宗像礼司只是垂着眸。  
主神示意下位神退下，视线并未停留在宗像身上：“宗像，你还记得我给你下的命令是什么吗？”  
宗像行礼：“记得，父神。”  
“记得就好……”主神看向站在末位的伊佐那社，那是最小的神之子，是他已经暗自定下来的可以继任自己位置的王储。

***

周防尊带着少年来到了自己的地盘——魔界，年代久远地他都已经不记得了，也许是刚成年，那时他只是偶然在同为神之子兄弟的比水流与其下属的闲谈中得知主神早已定了继任人，虽然无法确定消息的可靠性，周防擅自离开了神界跑到魔界挑衅当时的魔王，魔王虽年迈力量依然可怕，周防有着神的血统自然是毫不逊色把整个魔界都卷入了火海之中，烈焰灼烧着魔王庞大的身躯，周防坐在堆砌如山的尸体上看着脚下的生还者们战战兢兢着对他匍匐行礼。  
刚成年的神之子取代了年迈的魔王成为了新的魔界之王。  
这件事传到主神处，主神在王座上痛心疾首自己的儿子竟然堕落至此，并下令放逐周防尊，剥夺周防尊的王储资格。  
周防根本没有在意，他似乎满足了，聘用刚进入魔界熟识的友人草薙出云为军师。  
如今周防再次回到了这里，百年未呼吸魔界的空气了，周防嘴角扬起，身上缠绕的火焰只是轻轻一挥便以燎原之势蔓延开来，无论任何事物都被火焰吞噬殆尽，火光将魔界的天空染成赤红。  
周防摊开手似乎要拥抱跳动着的红色精灵，在这里，他可以看到最美丽的火焰直到灼烧的最后一刻，身旁的少年似乎被热浪炙烤地有些难受了，出声：“King，不会太热了吗？”  
周防这才想起身边的少年还是血肉之躯，收回了火焰对方才松了口气扯开领口擦汗。  
草薙接到消息便带了部下来迎接：“尊，欢迎回来。”  
“啊……”周防只是简单地回应。  
草薙看到自家王身边的金发少年脸色微妙地复杂起来：“尊……这是第几次了？”  
周防伸手理了理自己的头发：“谁知道呢。”  
草薙有些失礼地扯住周防的手腕带着些微请求的语气：“停手吧，尊……已经足够了……”  
少年不解地看着两人。  
周防只是沉默着推开草薙，与他擦肩而过：“不用太担心，草薙，我只是惯例会会老朋友而已。”

***

草薙家是魔界的贵族，草薙出云是这一代的当家，然而家族至此也已没落徒有其名，被不知多少心怀不轨者觊觎着，草薙从没想过复兴家族这种事，偶遇刚来魔界的周防尊改变了他的一生。  
周防的性格很古怪，可草薙就是很中意他，周防话不多，草薙就自己聊周防听，从兴趣爱好聊到人生，草薙是猫派，周防说自己其实是犬派的时候都吓到了，他还以为周防这种大猫一样的性子绝对会很讨厌狗呢。  
那天聊到很晚，草薙早就醉地趴在桌子上睡着了，周防伸手抚摸草薙柔顺的的头发最后脱下外套给他披上。  
是草薙出云建议周防尊取缔前任魔王，他亲眼看着周防尊成为所有魔族的王，亲眼看着周防尊挑衅王储，亲眼看着青发青衣的人将周防尊封印在天柱下，再亲眼看着不知几百年后周防尊领着一个金发的人类少年回来，而那个人类少年口口声声地叫周防为“King”。  
那名少年是十束多多良，只是听闻过周防尊的传说，好奇之下走进封印之地却误打误撞解开了封印，见到周防尊本人不但没有吓哭而是兴奋地对周防说：“King！King！我想成为你的臣下！”  
周防的目的改变了，他想除掉主神的继任人，让主神付出他的代价，而对伊佐那社出手自然会面临众神之子，比水流设计杀害了十束多多良，在尸体上留下了信息警告周防尊停手，周防接到消息让下属把尸体带到殿上，对着两旁的所有魔族的面手上缠绕起火焰直接为十束进行火葬，周防的表情有些僵硬，血骨灰都已被烧得没有了踪迹，然而灵魂进入了轮回。  
周防第二次领着一个酷似十束多多良的少年回来时，草薙就有所察觉了，只是他并不知道周防尊在经历着怎样的轮回怎样的折磨。

***

周防早就已经没有了任何与主神，与神界对峙的想法，漫长的时间流逝令他看淡了很多东西，无论继任人是谁，都轮不到他周防尊，至少，周防看着眼前奉命前来杀他的青发男人从腰间抽出剑耍个剑花剑锋直指自己，不觉心情有些轻松，调笑着：“宗像，这是第几次了？你就这么舍不得我吗？”  
对方的话语不带任何感情，隔着厚重的面具听起来如同机械：“闭嘴，周防，我奉命杀你，而你，神之子不会被任何人杀死，仅此而已。”  
周防继续问他：“宗像，为什么每次见我都要戴面具？”  
宗像礼司只是将剑掠起的透着杀气的剑气权当做回答。  
周防轻松挡下对方带着杀意的剑，然而这把剑是主神赐予的神器天狼星，神器虽一样无法杀死神之子，却可以在神之子身上留下短时间无法愈合的伤，某种程度上，是存在着杀死神之子的方法的。  
红色与蓝色的身影交错在一起，分开，碰撞，天狼星的剑刃裹挟着风，周防的拳缠绕着火焰，二者碰撞在一起，周防的身上又多了几处创伤，超速再生此刻变得不复存在。  
“宗像，”周防问他。“你活了多久了？”  
宗像的紫罗兰色的眼睛就如同无机物一般，语气却夹杂了嘲讽：“阁下与我同年，莫不是在封印之地沉睡已久感受不到时间的流逝？”天狼星的剑刃上泛着寒光，同时映照出周防的身影。  
“哼……”周防听到对方的语调变化似乎有些愉悦。“宗像，七位神之子，只有你我是同年，你明白这是什么意思吗？”  
赤与青的光影依旧在碰撞，时不时飞溅出猩红的液体。  
宗像并不想好好回答：“与你同年这件事只是想起就令我作呕。”  
周防反倒更愉悦了起来：“仅仅只是你我同年，就让你如此痛恨我，那可真是……太划算了，不是吗？”  
青蓝色的剑锋倏地停留在周防的咽喉处，仿佛随时都能取走周防的命。  
“闭嘴，否则杀了你。”  
周防露出微妙的表情：“难道你不是来杀我的吗？呵……宗像，如果你能杀了我，那么我现在还会站在这里吗？”  
赤裸裸的挑衅，周防就像是已经拿捏准了宗像杀不了他，剑尖刺入皮肤，与火焰不同的刺眼的红色流淌出来。  
“周防，你以为我是怀着怎样的心情领命来杀你的？一次又一次，在这无止境的轮回中你都没有长进吗？周防！”  
机械的声音有些激动，周防鎏金色的眼眸一沉注视着眼前正将手中的凶器刺进自己身体的凶手：“没有长进的人是你，宗像，你本可以杀了我，却没有一次成功，”红发男人的语气再次扬起愉悦，他主动让剑刺入地更深凑近青发男人的耳边：  
“你满足于这无尽的轮回之中，永远也无法逃离。”  
宗像微征，突然挥动手中天狼星斜向下劈，周防从脖子到腰侧留下长长的伤口，剑刺地很深，伤口不断流出温热的血。  
“这句话，原封不动地还给你。”  
“哼……”  
“我可不会手下留情。”  
周防轻笑：“是吗？”

***

如同每一次轮回，草薙太过熟悉了，他为两个人难过，却在看见原本死敌般的两人相互撞击在一起周防脸上洋溢的愉悦不禁又怀疑起周防是否要的只有这些。  
神之子的力量太过强大了，两人打起来宛如要把天空撕裂把地面烧穿，没有任何人敢接近分毫，周防享受着此刻，他相信对方也是如此。但如果对方只会感觉恼怒，这对周防来说也是无比愉悦的事。  
周防抓住空隙打中了宗像的面具，陶瓷的面具碎裂开，露出了宗像带着惊异的面容，紫罗兰的眼眸终于有了生气。  
“宗像，你终于肯把你的脸露出来了啊。”  
宗像礼司摸了摸自己的脸，从眼眶里滚落晶莹的液体。  
“周防，我恨你。”宗像缓了缓情绪。“如今的我就如同被放逐，永远背负着杀你的命令，永远无法完成，永远沉浸在这轮回中。”  
“你这是在怪我吗？宗像，算了吧，你不可能不知道我们从一开始就是出局的吧，你以为你现在还是王储吗？主神根本就是抛弃了你，神不需要两个，而你我是命运共同体。”  
宗像甩了下剑，甩掉剑上沾着的血迹，甩到周防尊的脸上。  
“够了，周防，尽管被放逐，你依然是神之子，只要你安分下来赦免的神谕终有一天会下达……周防，停止这无止境的轮回吧……”  
周防的神色有些冰冷：“宗像，别自欺欺人了，神谕永远不会来，只要你我依旧是命运共同体。”  
“为什么，周防，为什么偏偏是你我二人？为什么我的余生要与你纠缠在一起？”  
“宗像，这是你的真心话吗？宗像，你在懊恼？”  
“我后悔了，周防，我想杀你，却已经杀不了你了……”  
周防尊鎏金色的眼睛里满是愉悦：“宗像，仅仅只是在无尽的轮回中与你厮杀就能令你懊恼至此，宗像，你不觉得太划算了吗？”  
紫罗兰色的眼眸深邃如海，宗像礼司看着对方用早已破损的身体走近抬起他握着天狼星的手指向心脏。  
“你可真是愉悦到我了，宗像，你别想逃，你的命运和我是纠缠在一起的，你永远也逃不掉。”周防放纵地朝宗像笑着，摊开手。“来吧。”  
疯子，宗像礼司清楚，无止境地互相折磨纠缠自己恐怕也早已和他一样疯狂了。  
天狼星的剑尖正对着心脏，宗像的眼瞳如同蒙上了一层灰，动手刺了进去，封印的符文蛇般爬上周防的身体皮肤，最后将漫天的红封印到只剩下青蓝。  
宗像礼司握着剑立在天柱下，嘴边泛起愉悦的弧度：“周防，到底是谁逃不掉？解开封印的关键，是十束多多良的灵魂。”

***

不知过了几百年，曾经几近毁灭的天柱附近又重涣生机，一位金发的少年听闻了神之子的传说，仰慕神之子且好奇之下踏入了这片封印之地……

fin.


End file.
